Flying Popcorn Juice
Flying Popcorn Juice Is a Plushtuber that was founded April 8th 2016 but never started plushtubing until June 27th 2017. He makes videos about Long GooGoo, Long Hair and much more! He has recently got 900 Subscribers OGCU Timeline: Flying Popcorn Juice started a reboot of his old Awesomely Amaze movies, and a connection to the FPJ timeline with his OGCU (Orbiting Galaxy Cinematic Universe), he had to form a new company called A New Orbiting Galaxy Productions instead of A New Galaxy. A New Galaxy is now owning A New Orbiting Galaxy Productions. Back in 1995 a robot was created to stop super-humans, his goal was to kill the not yet born Ashton Humba, the robot was named Virus. 1996 was the year the Dance Man was created, he started out small by fighting off some bullies at his school. Pre Plush era: when Flying Popcorn Juice started he only had a few subs and made his videos vlogging kind of style. He thought he was cool doing this but it was so cringy. This all changed when he made a video called the Awesomely Amaze Trailer. It was a trailer focusing on his upcoming short movie the Awesomely Amaze. It got 90 views at that time and he was very happy! .. After that he saw this video by the channel name of Cute Mario Bros and he loved it. He already collected plushies prior so this would be a great fit for his channel! His Characters: Long Hair, Long GooGoo, Iron Man, Thanos, Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2 (not the movie), Captain America, Captain America Small Avenger, Captain America Classic, Captain America Plush, Spoooder-Man, Tough Duck Butley, Swamp Monster, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Bad Luigi, Classic Thor, Thor, Shadow, Long GooGoo, Ashton, The Evil Flying Popcorn Juice, Spongebob Nosehairs, Patrick, Whalleo, Long GooGah, Fat Mario, Captain Marvel, Kermit the frog, Cookie Monster, Mr Freeze, Batman, Small Batman, Super Batman, Water Batman, War Machine, GooGoo Long, Chocolate Poop Bunny, Snakey, Snakey Jr, Snakey Jr Jr, Other Thanos, The Evil Book, Ghost, Groot, Star Lord, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Iron Man Small Avengers, Drax Small Avenger, Cat Boy, Green Man, Red Man, Kylo Ren, Good Kylo Ren, Other Bad Kylo Ren, Captain Toad, Oga, Long GooGooiues GooGoo Longiues, Baby Long Hair and the list goes on! Characters ( who have never been in the videos but still Part of the FPJ Lore): Queen Troll the first, Mr Krabs, Squidward and the list goes on! Characters (who have been in the cat boy dimension): Big Bones, Furios, little cat boy, Big Jim and the list goes on! Places: South FPJ, North FPJ, Shadow’s Empire, FPJ Empire, FPJ, New FPJ and the list goes on! Start: his first Plush video is FPJ Movie: Hulk’s day at the beach, were hulk goes to the beach with his friends. I DO NOT recommend you watch that video, it is VERY CRINGY! But you should watch his other videos Series 1: In series 1 it focuses on Long Hair(a five year troll creature)as he adventures with his friend tiger. In that series we got introduced to so many characters! And even 3 Spin Offs!. he became a super hero and saved the world a few times and got his supernatural powers from a big alien invasion across the world.it mostly involved lots of fighting with Bowser and most powerful villain THANOS!! Also dont forget about Kittyo Series 2: Long Hair Is Now 6 and he has to save the world from Bowser in the pre bowser war 1. Bowser made a portal to the other dimension with lots of fallen heroes. He also beat Mr freeze with a clever trick with a can of pop/soda. Series 3: Green Man Defeated The evil leader Loot Llama. Long hair and tiger have to fight the very old villain Ghost. Back then ghost split all of the universe into tiny little pieces and was defeated by zertoi xon kimbas Series 4: An Old Villain named dark voyager came back and caused lots of trouble and flareon was Released out of the CRaZy Prison For CRaZy people. After he was defeated Thanos came in causing Ludwig Von Koopa To save the world with his friends. This was also the time when the government switched to presidents, before it was one big group of people called The Really Pointless Group (TRPG) Series 5: Long Hair Is Now 9 years old and he eats under arm deodorant. He also had a big fight with Thanos Which he was difficult to fight. He went back in time to save his father in the past. Series 6: Now Long Hair is a ten year old and also a lot more mature. He also went on more crazy adventures. It was around this time that flying popcorn juice made his most popular video so far. The Amazing world of gumball be your own you but every you it gets faster. Currently that video has 80K view!!!! Series 7: Long Hair Is Now Eleven And is beginning to become a lot more responsible. He went on a magical adventure to smocge, a parody of the wizard of oz movie and book. For his birthday he got a game called Yo Kai Watch 2 Bony Spirits. He Has Defeated Thanos Many Times And this is the time he meets dead pool and growlithe, He Also Discovers he has a sister who lived in a poke ball , this series lasted between the end of April 2019 to the end of June 2019, Long Hair goes camping he fights a swamp monster Series 8: Long Hair is now 12! He has to deal with two Thanos people, two Spider-Man people and two parents that are not even trolls themselves, anyway Long Hair is still going to school, still saving the world and still being ANNOYING!! It starts out when the rest of the Avengers had to go and try to stop Thanos, Thanos and Ultron. He builds the Troll.1 aka the first Iron Troll suit, it soon gets destroyed so Long Hair Builds the Troll.1- aka the Iron n’ Gold suit out of gold and Purple Goop Series 9: Now Long Hair Is An Adult With 3 Children (Long GooGoo, GooGoo Long And Long GooGooius GooGoo Longiues) he also married his sister. In this series he protects his country from paper world threats and World War 78 Series 10: Long Hair Dies/ World War 79, And an evil principal takes over And everyone has to bow down to him until Long GooGoo Stoped him, then Long GooGoo becomes The President Of His home country, FPJ Delerino Abino. Series 11: This Series was very short, it includes Whalleo and her friends playing and learning from their mistakes. And we can’t forget How Whalleo is a Bad Bad Girl! Also FPJ Delerinio Abino doesn’t exist anymore Series 12: A fun series with Whalleo, it has so many memories of whalleo and her friends. Whalleo never changed a bit when it comes to her attitude Series 13: Long GooGah is born and he has so many great times with his amazing family! They even went on a vacation far away in summer island. they also went back to when long hair was five because it was peace. Series 13: Unknown ect Category:Youtubers Category:Plushtubers